Viretha
- Upgrade= - Original= }} |header=Farside Village| group=Av-Matoran| job=Marksman| element=Light| powers=None| mask=Great Kanohi Kakama (Powerless)| tools=Experimental Lightblaster| status=Deceased| location=Unknown| pron=vee-REH-tha}}Viretha was an Av-Matoran resident of the Farside Village and later member of the Patriots in the Remains Alternate Universe. Biography Early life Like most Matoran, Viretha was placed inside the Matoran Universe. Due to currently unknown circumstances she moved to the southern island of Balfe Nui. Here she took up residence in the Farside Village. Uprising More recently, two strangers, Toa Theran and Toa Range, arrived at the Village, claiming to have seen Forgotten Warriors outside the protective walls. While these news left Viretha skeptical at first, she still believed the Farside Council when they cast out the newcomers saying that they have no proof to justify their unlawful trespassing. The two Toa however swiftly returned to the village with the body of their fellow Toa, who had been infected by a strange virus, as proof that there were in fact infected warriors outside, threatening everybody inside Farside Village. At the Battle at Nightfall Forgotten Warriors attacked the settlement. Viretha was amongst the many Matoran who attempted to defend the village until it became clear that they would be fighting a losing battle. She, along with the other villagers, was forced to beat a hasty retreat into the wilderness. She later found refuge at Xafri's Camp, where she regrouped with her fellow villagers. On the next day, Viretha volunteered to accompany Theran and Range to find the cause of the attack. Along with her fellow Matoran, Guxad, Jecon and Sitos, she arrived at a giant gate said to belong to Nuva's fortress. When the group arrived at the fortress' rooftop, Vorred provoked a battle with Nuva and his followers, which ended when their adversary activating a protosteel construction which chased them off the roof. In the chase Viretha was severly injured by the creature's pincers. Only when Xafri donned the Kanohi Tilira and sacrificed herself her wounds were healed by the mask's power. Still recovering, Viretha was found by the Patriots and recruited into their team, along with the other survivors. Patriots Viretha eventually made her way to the Patriots' Camp alongside the others, attending the first mission briefing by the groups' leader, Solunos. He tasked them to follow the calls of distress letters to find more recruits in their battle against Nuva. So the Av-Matoran followed councilor Hakefor and Leshar together with Sitos, as the message they were following was of a female Toa who was held back by Forgotten Warriors. The mission led them towards a gigantic tree, which they climbed. They unknowngly made their way right into an ambush - and while Hakefor managed to strike a few of the attacking Forgotten Warriors with his elemental air powers, he was soon overpowered by another and fell down the tree. With Leshar defeating the last of the assailants, the group and the new recruit Vastara made their way down once more only to find that the former councilor was nowhere to be found. Preplexed by the sudden disappearance, none of them noticed the approaching Falecía. She asked them to follow her back to the Patriot's Camp as they were needed there. Upon their return the Camp was attacked by Forgotten Warriors, and Viretha helped in the defense, successully pushing back the attacking forces. Without much time to recover from their journeys, the Matoran was called for yet another expedition, this time to seek out some location in the woods next to their encampment. The traveling group, now much larger in size than before to pose a greater threat to any unwelcome attackers, eventually uncovered a battlefield within the forest - and the ruined armor of what some perceived to be a great being. Viretha was among those who believed to let the possible great being rest on said battlefield, though she never felt as strongly about this as Pirud, one of the Patriot's elite, who prvoked a conflict with Merall that ended in the group splitting. Very unhappy about the disunion, Viretha banded together with Leshar and left to seek out the Patriots once more. They sound found a marching trail leading them to a long-abandoned road, where they waited for their former gorup to arrive. They met up with two of the team who were send out as scouts, Vastara and Kyhae, and together they explored further. They soon found a strange alcove, seemingly constructed to be an arena which was overgrown with all kinds of foliage. In the center of said arena were strange apparatuses, which the group decided to investigate. This however, alerted Nuva who had assembled his full force of Forgotten Warriors, with Viretha and her team being greatly outnumbered. The Matoran tried to hold her ground in the attack, but her light blaster was soon destroyed by one of the attackers. Another damaged her armor and flung a few bio to the ground, when yet another Forgotten Warrior destroyed Viretha's machinery. Legacy Viretha's body was left at the Sacred Grove were it fell, where the remaining Forgotten Warriors watched over it and the other fallen for a time until they were recruited to fight in the Battle of Rhagard. The armor of the former Av-Matoran found peace among allies and foes on the old battlefield which was slowly taken back by the sorrounding nature. While there have been no expiditions to the site of battle for some time, some Matoran claim to have visited the Sacred Grove - with no body of a Matoran in green and black armor laying amongst the others. Abilities and Traits Similarly to all other Av-Matoran, Viretha possessed a minuscule degree of control over the Element of Light, allowing her to use elemental light energy through her hands and tools and to alter her armor's color. Mask and Tools Viretha wore a powerless Kanohi Kakama. Additionally, she wielded an experimental lightblaster of her own creation. Appearances *''Uprising, Chapter 1: Evidence'' - First appearance *''Uprising, Chapter 2: Nightfall'' *''Uprising, Chapter 3: Formation'' *''Uprising, Chapter 5: Discovery'' *''Uprising, Chapter 6: Destiny'' *''Uprising, Epilog: Departure'' *''Patriots, Chapter 1: Gathering'' *''Patriots, Chapter 3: Heights'' *''Patriots, Chapter 4: Solitude'' *''Patriots, Chapter 7: Battlefield'' *''Patriots, Chapter 8: Disunion'' *''Patriots, Chapter 9: Encounter'' *''Patriots, Chapter 10: Obliteration'' - Death Category:Matoran Category:Characters Category:Remains Alternate Universe